


Once Bitten; Twice Redeemed

by SeverNSkull



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Post-Apocalypse, Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, I'm not including any spoilers yet though, Monster Hunters, Multi, Sorry guys, Vampires
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 14:03:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18718534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeverNSkull/pseuds/SeverNSkull
Summary: With humanity at its end, a hunter, a human, and a supernatural being search for a sanctuary away from the madness of the rest of the world. However, all the odds are stacked against them, both from the monsters that lurk around every corner and the tension plaguing their motley crew. So the question is, can they survive and make it there?





	Once Bitten; Twice Redeemed

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, so this is just a test. Sorry if the first chapter is super crappy, but I'm just warming up here to get back to writing since I haven't written much of anything. ~~And I have a couple of events I need to do that need attention pronto.~~
> 
> Anyhow, this has been sitting in my WIPs with an entire folder of events in this universe, outline included! Although, that outline is a little spotty. I love horror so I hope I can actually get it banged out and write something genuinely terrifying as this progresses. 
> 
> Cross your fingers and give me a kudos if you please! I'll be updating the tags, relationships, and characters as I progress the story. Maybe I'll even get the side stories thrown in here? Who knows? 
> 
> Kindly [follow me on Tumblr](https://severnskull.tumblr.com/) or [Twitter](https://twitter.com/SeverNSkull) for updates and possibly to kick my ass into gear because I am a chronic procrastinator.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Those left at the end of the world have their own story to tell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the quality of this chapter! I hope the rest are better and actually edited. I was just eager! 😔
> 
>  **Important!** The fic's work skin will not work as it's intended to unless site skins are temporarily turned off. I do apologize for the inconvenience.

Many ancient texts have said that the world would end in fire and flame, with the dead walking the earth and humanity paying heed for all of its past sins. 

 

Well, I'm here to tell you that they were right.

 

It has been three months, two weeks, and six days since the end of the world. It sounds funny to say it out loud, being that today is April 1st, but this is no April Fool’s Day joke that we can just laugh off because it’s all true.

 

On December the 12th of 2012, the world ended. It truly ended, but the end of the world had been in the works for a long time, between humanity, the earth itself, and many darker forces looking to creep back out from the places they had long lurked in. I should know. 

 

I’ve read article after article and tale after tale on the end of the world and after several weeks, I managed to piece together an idea of what happened at the end of days.

 

All of it began thousands of years ago when man knew of magic to be a science and why they were so afraid of the dark. It was in this age that monsters roamed and fed off of man’s fear and anguish, stalking them in the night and carrying them from their beds to feast upon their flesh, blood, and soul with nothing to stop them. 

 

Some monsters began to regulate their consumption of humans while others feasted as they pleased and with the oncoming of one of the many plagues that humans faced in that time, it seemed certain that humanity would not survive. However, some monsters weren’t quite monsters at all and were willing to side with the delicate man.

 

These monsters taught humanity how to defend themselves with the beginnings of magic and how to hunt the ones who craved the taste of their succulent flesh. But, it was not enough. 

 

Humanity was still failing and it seemed that despite the edge that these humans were given by these creatures that it was a doomed task. That was until one of these beings fell in love with a human and had a child with them.

 

Their offspring were far more perceptive and powerful than an average human but bore none of the weaknesses of their purely supernatural parent. Their kin had similar features. They were superior in the task of defending their people than a human. 

 

It caught on and other monster and human hybrids came about forming the many clans of hunters that survived to the present day -- or at least until the end occurred. One of the most famous of these clans were the Uchiha who excelled at hunting vampires and vampires specifically.

 

Now I’d hate to brag and say that vampires are likely one of the worst monsters I’ve ever seen in my travels, but it’s true. They’re terrible and I’ve never met a single one that loved or cared for humanity aside from one. The rest are spell-slinging sadists who crave nothing but blood and their own gain. That goes doubly, no,  _ triply _ for their leader, Madara.  _ The Madara. _

 

In case you were wondering, yes. Yes, I do know Madara and you could say the two of us have a strained relationship. He taught me everything I know now about magic and the monsters that had become hidden to the world. But we’ll get back to that later.

 

No one is quite sure what creature the Uchiha are descended from, but they tend to share the same eerie features of inhuman elegance and beauty with their dark eyes and silky black hair. Not only that, but they all have a penchant for magic and tracking and killing their chosen prey. They’ve done it for decades, hunting and killing any vampire nest they come across, and yet, they never managed to pinpoint Madara’s location despite his connection to nearly every other vampire on the face of the earth. 

 

It was the months leading up to the apocalypse that they began to finally get a bearing on where Madara was and were becoming desperate. So much so that they were getting careless in their ways. Monsters that had been lurking in the shadows for centuries were being spotted by civilians on their camera phones and uploaded to Twitter and YouTube and every other form of social media in between. Images of man and monster in bloodied battle were being run by every local newspaper, effectively covering up the truly troubling events of our time. 

 

They never did find Madara’s nest but almost overnight, the madness stopped. The vampires disappeared almost overnight and so did the Uchiha clan. 

 

And it was on that day that it happened.

 

People all over the world began to panic as their neighbors and friends became flesh-eating, mindless monsters, ripping apart anything and everything they came across. Every man, woman, and child that was killed would rise and walk again as an ambling zombie and there seemed no end to them. 

 

But that wasn’t the only trouble the surviving members of humanity faced.

 

As I mentioned before, there are other monsters out there that feed on human flesh, didn’t I? And they weren’t ignorant about their situation. They were very much aware that this could once again end humanity and immediately jumped into action to survive in their new plight. 

 

Towns and cities were annihilated by this new threat only days after facing the first. Hunters around the world tried to help and take down as many creatures as they could, but their numbers had dwindled down to almost nothing, the rest of them going into hiding to protect themselves and their own clans in this new world. Because as the time of humanity ended, the time of beasts had arrived. 

 

I, however, didn’t care about any of that and it was with that that I broke away from Madara’s hold on me to be my own person and seek out as much of humanity as I could to help them. 

 

It was difficult at first, facing starvation for the first time in many years and having to defend myself from the many monsters and beings that would do me harm, but I managed. The rest of humanity didn’t seem to fair so well.

 

Everywhere I turned, all I found was death and the hungry, gaping maws of monsters. It was madness until by chance, two humans found me -- a clanless hunter and their curiously human companion.

 

I was pleased with my good fortune, but they weren’t, to say the very least. 

 

But it’ll be alright.

 

They’ll grow to like me.

 

I’ll make sure of it.


End file.
